Annemaire Longbottom and the Queen of Darkness
by Athineath
Summary: Annemaire Longbottom was like normal girls-aside from being a witch that is. But an unexpected present may give more that what was to be assumed.
1. Chapter 1

||•The Letter•||

I wake up to mum screaming at me. "Annemarie Ginerva Longbottom! Please get down here now!" But instead of anger, there is excitement in her voice.

"Coming mum!" I yell back, trying and not seceding to stifle a yawn as I stumble sleepily downstairs, Gage behind me.

"Well I'm glad our wonderful children finally decided to get up this fine morning, aren't you Luna dear?" Father says smirking.

Mum gives him the same grin. "I always am Neville sweetheart. What would we do with all this food without them?"

"Ha ha ha," I reply sarcastically. "Has my Hogwarts letter come yet?"

Father picks something out of the mail pile and waves it in the air. "Do you, by any chance, mean this?"

I squeal happily. "Ooooo give it here already!" I exclaim. I jump repeatedly trying to grab the letter but all I succeed in is getting my hair in my face.

Gage just walks up and grabs the letter out of father's hands. "Here," he tells me as he gives me the letter.

I stick my tongue out at father and then read my letter out loud.

"**_Dear Miss Longbottom,_**

**_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September First. We await your owl by no later than August Third._**

**_ Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_**"

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" I squeal. I grab a piece of parchment, dip a quill in ink, and write down my response:

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_**

**_I accept my letter and will be seeing you on the first._**

**_~Annemaire Ginerva Longbottom _**

I look up at my parents' smiling faces. "Now both of you go upstairs to shower and get ready. The come back down for breakfast, we'll look at the list of what Annie needs for school, and go to the Burrow," mum instructions.

"Yes ma'am," Gage and I chorus back.

* * *

After I shower, I put on a white pale blue dress with pink flowers on it. As I look myself over in the mirror, I frown. As usual I see the same boring thing I do every time. Curly, long blonde hair. Ridiculously pale complexion. Skinny, zero curves, flat and petite. An exact copy of mum except I have an overload of freckles and violet purple eyes. I sigh and grab my golden snitch earrings and put on a pair of gold flats with bows on the top.

I hurry downstairs with Gage right on my heels again. "What's for breakfast?" He and I ask.

Mum laughs. "Bacon, sausage, eggs, toast with marmalade, potatoes, and pumpkin juice," she replies. She points her wand at the table and the plates of food fly from the counter to the breakfast nook. Sometimes being a copy of mum isn't a bad thing. We can eat as much as we want and hardly gain a thing-thank you high metabolism! Unfortunately for father and Gage, they can still shove all the food they want in their mouths, but they have to work it off. That's mainly why they're both strong and well built.

"Remember eat as much as you need because we won't be eating til dinner," father reminds us.

After we finished breakfast, mum flicks her wand and the dishes start cleaning themselves in the sink. "Now let's take a look at that school list of yours," she says.

I grab the list off the counter and read. "UNIFORM: First-Year Students will require three sets of plain work robes (black), one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), one winter coat (black, silver fastenings). Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

"COURSE BOOKS: All student should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagsot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Swith, Two Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Neville Longbottom, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Force: A Guide to Self-Protections by Quentin Tirmble.

"OTHER EQUIPMENT: One wand, one cauldron (pewter, standard size two), one set of glass or crystal phials, one telescope, one set of brass scales. Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENT'S ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."

Father and mum are smiling at me. "Exactly the same," father says.

"Will it ever change?" Mum teases. "Anyway, both of you go upstairs and brush your teeth. Anne sweetie, we'll get you're equipment, uniform, and books when we go to Diagon Alley on your birthday, okay?"

"Yes mum," I reply. Gage and I run up the stair two at a time. When we're all finally ready, we head to the Burrow for birthday party for Harry Potter and father. They were both born on July thirty-first.

* * *

When we reach the Burrow, my godmother Ginny Potter is waiting outside for us. Er…I guess me in this case. As soon as I get out of the car and gives me a huge hug. "We're so happy for you Annemarie! Getting your Hogwarts letter and all! We knew you would!" She exclaims. I smile at her when she finally let's me go.

"Thank you Ginny," I reply turning red. Does everyone know?

As if reading my mind Ginny's grin falters. "Yes, everyone knows. Luna let us know immediately so get ready for a whole lot of hugs!"

I walk in the Burrow and get enveloped by people. Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, and Lily all give me hugs. I'm pretty sure that's the whole family!

When James comes to stand next to me I find myself blushing. I'm not sure why, though. I just can't have a crush him, he's my best friend. That would be wrong, like having a crush on my brother. I shiver. James puts an arm around me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I nod, not trusting myself to speak. I can feel the blood rush to my face. His arm is so warm and for some reason everywhere else feels so cold. When he takes his arm off me, that place where it used to be is starting to feel cold too.

He clears his throat. "Well, if nothing is wrong then let's eat shall we!"

I groan and roll my eyes, but follow him anyway. "You're always hungry, Potter."

"Yes but that's one of the reason you like me, remember?"

I feel my face going hot again. '_Yes, but, maybe I like you more than I thought.'_


	2. Chapter 2

||•The Beginning and Ending of Auvergne Lovegood•||

The smell of birthday pancakes wakes me up. Today is August 25th, or better known as my birthday. My eleventh birthday to be exact, and also six days until I begin my first year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, we must take these things one step at a time and henceforth my birthday has begun!

I sprint downstairs, and in the process almost run into Gage.

"Happy birthday sis," he says. The smirk he's wearing is making me want to smack him. Repeatedly.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Mum exclaims from the kitchen. "I made your favorite: pancakes, bacon, fried hash, and strawberry marmalade."

I beam back at her. "Thanks mum," I reply sitting down across from Father.

"Happy birthday, sweeite," he murmurs glaring at this morning's paper. "Luna! Can you believe that they're saying that the school has remains of the battle left? Preposterous! I would know because I cleaned it up myself!"

Mum sighs. "Technically you and rest of us did, sweetheart."

"The exact reason why is cockamamie."

"Er what does that mean?"Gage asks.

"Cockamamie means ridiculous or silly," I reply.

"Oi how come you know such large words that are out of a normal eleven year old's vocabulary?"

"Because I love being able to astonish people with my gargantuan vocabulary plus I find that I sound more sophisticated and intelligent when I know more than my sibling."

"Did you just say you love using large words to sound smarter than me?"

I smirk. "In essence, yes I suppose I did."

"Now that is preposterous."

"Gage do you even know what preposterous means?"

"Erm…"

I sigh. "It means absurd or ridiculous. It's basically a synonym of cockamamie."

Gage sulks. "Ridiculous."

"Or absurd." I can't help myself but start laughing.

Mum sighs. "Annemarie stop harassing your brother and eat your breakfast. It may be your birthday but that means you have no right to be rude."

I pout. "Yes mum."

Father sighs, puts down the Daily Prophet, and looks at Mum. "Luna I'm starting to get worried. Don't you remember what Minverva said with Annie's eyes and the battle? And how Sybill said the exact same thing?"

Mum sighs again. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Neville."

I purse my lips. "Mummy, what is Daddy talking about?" I ask. "What's wrong with my eyes, Mummy?"

"Nothing is wrong with your eyes sweetie."

"How come you and Daddy are worried?"

Mum and Father share a look. "Should we tell her, darling?" Father asks.

Mum nods. "Now would be a better time then later," she replies. She mutters something under her breath and a present appears in her hand. The present is a small, rectangular box wrapped in violet purple to match my eyes and decorated with a silver bow. "Annemaire, sweetie, this is the story of your grandmother."

I stare at Mum confused. "Didn't grandmother die when you were little Mummy?" I ask.

Mum nods. "Yes sweetie she did. I need you to know everything before you go to Hogwarts though." I nod so she can continue. "When your grandmother was born, her mother was given a locket by a witch. That witch was the mother of Bellatrix Lestrange. Now, nobody knew anything about that locket except that it was obviously very valuable. Somebody told Madam Lestrange that her daughter was going to live a cursed life. Suffer from problems and insanity not even the girl would know was in her. So Madam Lestrange took it upon herself to make sure that never happened. She took a locket that was supposed to be passed onto her daughter who would be Bellatrix. She cursed the locket that whomever will adorned the locket with live that life as well but carry Bellatrix inside them so Bellatrix could never fully die. When your great-grandmother received the necklace, she put it around your grandmother's neck immediately. Nobody knew the necklace was cursed because nobody tried to take it away from your grandmother. When your grandmother died, we tried to take the necklace off but we couldn't take it off. When Bellatrix died, I found this box on my mother's grave. I opened it and found the locket but when I touched the locket it burnt my fingers. To this day the box itself gets hot whenever I hold onto it for too long. There's a tag on it, Annemaire, with your name on it. That's how we got your name. That's how we knew…I don't want to have to do this but I know everything will be okay. Annemarie, this was supposed to be given to you at birth and I hope it's not too late."

Mum hands me the box and it grows warm in my hands. I open it up and gasp. Inside is a slightly tarnished silver locket. It's in the shape of an oval and looks utterly old. The top of white with words scrawled onto in black ink with a key on top of that and is surrounded by a design that looks like lace. The inside looks pristine, almost as if no one has warn it before. The only way of telling is there's a perfectly cute picture of a girl who looks exactly like me. She's smiling and waving, her purple eyes reflecting unknown light. When she realizes I'm staring at her she gasps and tries to hide. I close the locket immediately and put it around my neck.

I look up at my mum and she's crying. "Happy birthday sweetie," she whispers and I can feel the tears slowly running down my cheeks as well.

* * *

After we all calm down, Mum tells Gage and me to go upstairs and get ready to go to Diagon Alley. I put on a black and white stripped tank top and a slightly tattered pair of dark denim short. I put on a thin, light grey sweater on top and slip on a pair of black Oxfords. I take part of my hair and braid it, then wrap it around the back of my head and pin it to the side, leaving the rest down. After looking myself over in the mirror, brushing my teeth, then looking myself over again I run downstairs so we can go to Diagon Alley and get my school supplies.

The first place we stop if Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The woman working there measure everywhere that needs to be measured and probably everywhere else as well. After buying my robes, we head to Olivander's to get my wand.

"Why hello Annemaire!" Olivander exclaims somewhere behind a pile of wands. I don't get how in the name of sanity he can tell it's me but this is normal. "I knew I'd be seeing you soon." He hands me a wand once he emerges from his hiding place. I flick the wand and boxes go flying everywhere. Olivander takes it away muttering "No…no…" He hands me another wand. This time a lamp comes flying off a side table almost hitting Gage as he walks in the front door.

"Hell!" he squeaks and ducks just in time. I grin sheepishly at him and Olivander hands me another wand.

"Three's a charm, right?" Mum assures me. Hesitantly, I wave this wand and everything goes flying back to where it was before.

"Wonderful! That's the one," Olivander says. "Ah let's see. Twelve inches, cherry wood, dragon heart string with a bit of unicorn tail. It's a nice one."

When I get to my room after my shower there's another present on my bed. This time the present wrapped in lemon yellow paper with a white bow. I open the box and find a love lemon yellow dress from my mother. I put it on and stare at myself in the mirror. The dress goes down to just above my (scabbed, of course) knees in a slightly flowing state. It fits perfectly up top and hugs the curve of my waist. The straps are thin and remind me of bra straps (even though my chest is ridiculously flat that I really have no need for a bra…). I decide to leave my hair down since it's really curly and add British flag earrings just because. I slip on a pair of black ballet flats and skip downstairs to help with dinner.

The house if full of yellow streamers, balloons, and normal birthday decorations. The dining room table it set up with yellow plates, glass cups, a yellow and white vase filled with yellow roses and some lavender, a glass pitcher full of lemonade, all on top of a yellow table cloth. A 'Happy Eleventh Birthday Annemarie!' sign hangs above the doorway to the living room and more flowers are everywhere.'

"Everything looks beautiful, Mum," I compliment when I reach the kitchen.

Mum turns around and smiles at me. "Well you look beautiful yourself, sweetie," she replies. I smile back.

"Getting dressed up for you boyfriend?" Gage teases as he comes downstairs in faded blue jeans and slightly faded Ravenclaw Quidditch t-shirt.

I groan. "He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaim glaring at Gage.

"Don't deny it. I saw you two looking at each other all through dinner at the Potters," he replies smirking.

"Oh shut up."

"Oi will you two stop it!" Mum exclaims. "Please try to not argue, at least for today."

"Yes mum," Gage and I chorus back still glaring at each other.

Around four thirty the Potters and Weasleys arrive and the house is filled in an instant. I get about a gagillion 'Happy Birthday's as everything pops in. Again, I blush when James gives me a birthday hug. Shaking it off, I hug him back and am filled with the same warmth I was at Harry and Father's birthday.

Finally dinner is reading and we all sit down to eat. The room is quickly filled with chatter and utensils banging on plates and laughter.

"Well Annemaire, I supposed your mum will want you in Ravenclaw and your dad will want you in Gryffindor, right?" Hermione asks. "Though I do suppose that it would only be fair if you ended up in Gryffindor because your brother," she nods to Gage who is in conversation with George and Ginny about Quidditch, "is in Ravenclaw."

I shrug. "I do want to be in Gryffindor, Father says I'm certainly brave enough to be. And being in Ravenclaw wouldn't be terrible, Mum says I'm most definitely smart enough to be in Ravenclaw," I reply.

"You know the Sorting Hat takes your thoughts into consideration," Harry adds. "That's one of the reason I got into Gryffindor."

"Well I hope we both get into Gryffindor," James says looking as surprised as I feel about this outburst. "I mean, erm, it would suck if we didn't get in the same house considering we're best friends and all." We glance at each other blushing and look down taking great interest in the food on our plates. This whole not having a crush on James doesn't seem to be working so well…


	3. Chapter 3

||•Hogwarts and Malfoys•||

"Annemarie Ginerva Longbottom! Get up now or you'll be late!" Mum yells.

Normally I would groan and roll over but today is the day. And I mean **_THE_** day. Today I go to Hogwarts. So instead of acting like a grumbling teenager, I yell back okay and get up. I rush to put on a pair of blue jeans with a couple rips in them, a white button down, and a cream sweater on top of it. I put on a pair of dark brown ankle boots, put my hair in a French braid, and skip downstairs.

"Morning!" I sing to no one in particular.

"Good morning sweetie," Mum replies. "That was quick."

I can hardly control the butterflies in my stomach while we're driving to King's Cross. I groan inwardly thinking about the conversation James, Rose, and I had last night on a three-way call.

"Hello?" I asked when I picked up the phone.

"Hi Annemarie!" said Rose's ever cheerful voice. "Hold on a sec, 'kay? I need to get James on the line."

A couple of seconds of muffle sounds then "Rose what do you want I was in the middle of-"

"Eating or playing video games?" I teased.

"Oh uhm hi Anne," James said sounding embarrassed.

"Hullo yourself, Potter. Anywho, Rose, why did you call?" I asked.

Rose sighs. "I just wanted to know if we had a plan for our first year," she replied.

"What do you mean by a plan?" James asked.

"A plan to stay friend!" Rose exclaimed as if it were obvious.

"Well, do you have a plan?" I asked her.

I have a feeling she nodded. "Of course I do!" she replied. "I have a plan for everything."

"Let's hear it then," James said.

"Don't get your knickers in a bind," Rose breathes. "Anyway, I'm suggesting that no matter what house we end up in, we sit together during the classes we share and even at the house tables. Whoever gets there first, save the others spots next to you at your table. What do you think?"

"Brilliant," James and I agreed.

"Wonderful. Well I'll see you lot tomorrow. We're sitting together on the train, correct?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Always," James added.

"Brilliant. G'night!"

After we hung up, I tried my best to sleep but found it almost impossible.

"We're here Annie," Mum says taking me out of my daydream.

Approaching the barrier between nine and ten, Gage and I hurry our pass. Making sure that no muggles see us, Gage goes through first with me right behind him and Mum and Father behind us. As soon as I see the Weasleys and the Potters waiting for us the butterflies come back. When James and I met eyes I feel the blood rush to my face. He smiles at me nervously but I'm sure it's just nerves about going to Hogwarts.

"Annemaire!" Rose calls running forward and hugging me. "On a scale of one to ten how excited are you?"

"Oh about a gagillion and a half!" I exclaim and we burst into giggles.

Hermione, Ginny, and Mum are laughing behind us. "Not to break up this lovely girl gathering here but you're going to miss the train girls," Hermione warns.

James, Rose and I get on the train and sit in the first empty compartment we spot—or one we thought was empty.

"Oh hullo," someone mutters. We all turn towards the voice coming from a tall, skinny boy who looks about our age with bleach blonde hair and pale grey eyes. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

James raises an eyebrow. "As in Draco Malfoy's son?" he asks.

Scorpius nods. "That would be me. Scorpius Draco Malfoy."

"It's your first year too then, right?" Rose asks.

Again, Scorpius nods. "Exactly. The same with you lot?" We nod. "Brilliant."

Being the brave blonde I am, I step forwards and place out my hand. "Hullo. I'm Annemaire Ginvera Longbottom, but you can call me Anne," I state.

Scorpius smiles and shakes my hand. "Pleasures all mine."

James grunts. "I'm James Sirius Potter. I don't care what you call me," he mutters. I elbow him in the gut.

Rose smiles and holds out her hand too. "And I'm Rose Weasley!"

Scorpius smiles back at her and shakes her hand as well. "Pleasure."

James grunts again. I elbow him in the gut again. He glares at me. I glare back at him. Rose glares at us both.

"If I remember correctly, you and James are cousins, Rose," Scorpius says hesitantly.

Rose forgets about the glare off between me and James and smiles again at Scorpius. "That's most certainly correct! Annemarie is our friend, actually she's James's best friend. Has been since before they were born. Her parents are Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom."

"As in Professor Longbottom the Herbology teacher and Luna Lovegood-Longbottom the owner and editor of The Quibbler?" Scorpius asks.

This time I nod. "That's my lovely folks. Mum and Father. My brother's Gage, he's the keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team," I reply.

For the third time, James grunts. And for the third time, I elbow him in the gut.

Rose groans. "Oh will you two just kiss and make up already?!" She exclaims.

James and I turn red and glare at her.

"Oi they're really good at the matching couple thing," Scorpius teases.

We glare at him too.


End file.
